inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
OJ and Salt
This article focuses on the interactions between OJ and Salt. pulls OJ close.]] Overview In A Lemony Lesson, OJ and Salt could be viewed as acquaintances, as Salt continued to talk on and on, as OJ sat by, quite annoyed. In The Arena Of Death, OJ could have possibly gotten revenge on Nickel for knocking Salt and Pepper off of their platforms. The Snowdown was the episode that revealed Salt's devotion to OJ. She fought with Bomb to see who would get the tree with OJ. OJ split the two up, stating that they should all go together. Once on the frozen lake, after tripping many times, Salt points out that it's similar to ice skating, only to receive an un-amused face from OJ. She tries again by stating that it was quite a romantic setting, which then made OJ creeped out. Once on the other side of the lake, OJ states his theory about the pathetic tree and how their distance caused an illusion to make it look better, which makes Salt compliment OJ on his intelligence, causing him to feel uncomfortable. Salt begins to take out a mistletoe, making OJ really scared, when Bomb suddenly interrupts them, telling them that they should go back. While sledding on the tree on the way back, Salt is seen cuddling with OJ, only to make him very uncomfortable. Towards the end, Salt grabs OJ and pulls him close saying "At least we have each other!", only freaking him out more and making him annoyed. When their team wins and they get to choose a previously eliminated contestant onto their team, Salt of course says Pepper, but OJ disagrees, stating that he believes that Paper was a good person and should instead join. Salt continues to demand that Pepper should rejoin, and could not possibly make it more clear. However, an annoyed MePhone4 decides to let the viewers vote instead. In the Happy New Year Photo, Salt is seen holding hands with Pepper, but looking at OJ with a smile, possibly stating that she may love OJ more than Pepper. In Double Digit Desert, the contestants are lifted up by a contestant magnet, and dropped down from it at the desert. However, Salt stays stuck on, yelling, "OMG!" and MePhone explains that the contestant magnet also works as a real magnet, so Salt doesn't compete. OJ is pleased with this, since her flirting from the last episode made him sick. Bow adds that her face made her sick. In The Great Escape, the eliminated contestants, including Salt, manage to escape Idiotic Island by somehow fashioning a boat out of a tree, but Salt leaves while nobody is looking. She swims back to The Island in an attempt to be with OJ again. Despite the eliminated contestants trying to stop her, she successfully makes it up to OJ and taps him on the back. OJ turns around to see Salt with a creepy face, and jumps away gasping, quite startled. Since OJ was supposed to be holding his breath for the challenge, this resulted in him being out of the challenge, until MePhone later lets everyone back in. Salt then hugged him as he struggled to get away from her. Category:A to Z Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts